A Better Life
by groffchelelover
Summary: [AU - Future Fic] One-shots sobre a vida de Lea e Cory Monteith após Glee. Casamento, filhos, carreira, momentos especiais na vida do casal com o acréscimo de alguns pequenos anjinhos.
1. Snow White

"Melody, nós realmente precisamos sair agora ou vamos nos atrasar." Lea falou andando pelo corredor do segundo andar de seu duplex e parou no batente do quarto de sua filha ao se deparar com a cena a sua frente.

"Estou pronta, mamãe." a garotinha se virou para a mulher com um sorriso gigantesco, evidenciando as covinhas herdadas de seu pai.

A cena era realmente fofa. Melody, em toda a sua personalidade forte de uma criança de quatro anos de idade, olhava para sua mamãe paralisada na porta exibindo seus pequeninos dentes de leite, os cabelos castanhos claros iguais ao do pai caindo em longos cachos sobre suas costas, a franja cobrindo a testa, os enormes olhos castanhos com o característico brilho sapeca, em seu traje favorito de Branca de Neve que ela havia ganhado de seu tio Jon.

Lea sorriu para a cena, mas ela havia que tomar uma providência para aquilo. Elas tinham pouco tempo agora.

"Docinho, você não pode ir assim para o jardim de infância." disse Lea, calmamente.

"Mas mamãe, você disse para eu vestir o que eu gostasse muito." ela retorquiu, cruzando os bracinhos minúsculos sobre o peito "E é essa roupa que eu gosto."

Claro, como a mãe dela, Melody tinha argumentos para tudo e um gênio complicado. Lea não queria uma birra antes mesmo das oito horas da manhã sobre a escolha de roupas peculiar para o primeiro dia de aula no jardim de infância. Maldita hora que seu melhor amigo deu a fantasia à menina, agora ela nunca iria tirar aquilo. Lea ou Cory não tinham problemas com ela rodopiando pela casa usando a roupa, mas para a escola estava fora de questão.

Abaixando-se na altura da menina, Lea tentou conversar "Eu sei, Mel, que essa é a sua roupa preferida. Mas você não pode aparecer assim no primeiro dia de aula."

"Então eu não vou!" Melody bateu o pé com uma carranca.

Fechando os olhos, Lea respirou fundo e ficou de pé novamente, se esforçando para não transformar aquilo em uma discussão desnecessária com a menina e deixá-la irritadiça para a escola. Melody era muito teimosa, quando cismava com algo nada nem ninguém a fazia mudar de ideia, ela podia ser uma dor na bunda quando queria. Mas sendo mãe daquela criaturinha angelical há quatro anos e dois meses, Lea a conhecia perfeitamente e conseguia distraí-la em algumas situações. Olhando no iPhone a hora, ela viu que ainda tinha dez minutos para convencê-la a mudar de roupa.

"Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte. A mamãe deixa você escolher a roupa que desejar ir, sem ser fantasia. E quando você voltar, pode passar o resto do dia de Branca de Neve. Combinado?" Lea tentou persuadi-la.

"Não!" ela bateu o pé outra vez.

Lea suspirou frustrada e contou até dez mentalmente para não se irritar. Era apenas uma criança, afinal de contas. Tomando a mão da menina, ela a levou até a cama e a fez sentar-se.

"Escuta a mamãe. Você precisa fazer o que eu estou pedindo à você, não é permitido entrar na escola usando fantasia e nós realmente precisamos sair. Alguma vez eu já menti para você?" Melody balançou a cabeça, negando "Então, eu disse que vou deixá-la usar a fantasia, em casa. Agora nós vamos escolher algo confortável para vestir e irmos para o seu primeiro dia. Sem choro, sem bater o pé, sem gritos. Você pode ser uma menina grande para a mamãe e fazer o que estou pedindo?"

"Tá bem." Melody respondeu baixo, olhando para sua mãe com os olhos arregalados exalando inocência. Lea teve que segurar a risada. Sua menina estava indo para ser uma ótima atriz um dia.

"Boa menina. Agora vamos escolher algo bem bonito."

Lea se levantou e andou até o closet da menina, olhando para os cabides avaliando uma boa escolha. Melody se arrastou para fora da cama e parou ao lado de sua mãe, levando um dedinho ao queixo como se estivesse tomando a decisão mais importante do mundo. Ora essa, definitivamente o primeiro dia de aula no jardim de infância era um evento importante. Lea sorriu quando a menina apontou para o cabide que comportava uma camiseta azul marinho com a estampa da Branca de Neve, a mãe complementou o look com uma calça jeans minúscula e um par de All Stars vermelhos de velcro que Melody apontou no armário. Lea a ajudou para fora da fantasia e vestiu as roupas escolhidas, ela penteou os cachos da menina e finalizou com um arco vermelho.

"Estou bonita?" Melody perguntou, dando uma volta nos calcanhares.

"Está linda." Lea sorriu, orgulhosa "Vamos mandar uma foto para o papai?"

"Sim!" a garotinha pulou no lugar e fez uma pose quando a mãe puxou o iPhone e focou a câmera nela.

"Um grande sorriso para o papai." Melody fez como pedido e Lea bateu a foto, logo colocando como anexo em uma mensagem de texto com a frase 'Temos uma Branca de Neve muito animada sobre o primeiro dia'.

Cory, que tinha saído cedo naquela manhã para uma reunião com a banda, sorriu ao visualizar a foto de sua princesinha sorrindo amplamente com as mãos na cintura.

Melody correu para os braços da mãe quando Lea a chamou e as duas desceram as escadas. A mãe recolheu sua bolsa, óculos escuros e a mochila verde e lilás da Tinker Bell no armário da entrada e saiu para os elevadores.

"Eu te amo, mamãe." Melody sorriu, abraçando a mãe pelo pescoço quando a porta do elevador abriu.

Lea sorriu e beijou a filha na bochecha "Também te amo, querida."

Lea sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça e puxou, sorrindo com o remetente da nova mensagem de texto.

_Adorei. Boa sorte para a pequena Branca de Neve. Amo vocês. _

_Papai._


	2. Fear

O dia estava atipicamente quente na cidade de Nova York. De manhã cedo, Lea estava na cozinha preparando uma bolsa com água e um lanche prático quando Cory entrou checando seu e-mail no iPhone. Ele se inclinou beijando o rosto da esposa quando passou por ela e ocupou um banco em frente ao balcão.

"Eu acho que isso vai ser o suficiente para vocês." ela falou, terminando de montar os sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim orgânica, o favorito de Cory e Melody.

Era uma quarta-feira onde Cory tinha o dia de folga enquanto Lea iria para o estúdio gravar algumas músicas do seu novo álbum. Ela havia atuado em Les Miserables na Broadway novamente nos últimos meses, depois de anos. Aos oito ela tinha interpretado a versão criança de Cosette, e agora ela tinha interpretado a versão adulta de Eponine. Lea ficou muito animada sobre isso e quando recebeu o convite do produtor do musical, havia vibrado alegre pela oportunidade. Era muito bom reviver os tempos do musical francês. Mas agora ela tinha finalizado mais essa etapa em sua vida e estava indo para ter uma folga para a família, logo depois de concluir a gravação do CD. Cory havia apoiado a esposa a ter essa pausa, Melody estava crescendo rapidamente e Lea sentia que estava perdendo alguns marcos da infância de sua filha.

Aproveitando o dia em casa, Cory havia ficado encarregado de entreter Melody, já que a garotinha estava de folga da escola naquele dia. Ele havia prometido à filha que a ensinaria andar de bicicleta no Central Park, e Melody vinha esperando por esse dia a semana toda.

"Você sabe que horas pode terminar no estúdio?" Cory questionou "Você sabe, ela gostaria que você também fosse."

"Eu gostaria muito de ir. Eu odeio ter que perder esse momento." ela suspirou.

"Ela pode entender." Cory sorriu e estendeu a mão para apertar a da esposa "E eu prometo filmar para que você possa vê-la mais tarde."

Lea sorriu. "Obrigada. Estou animada por ela."

Cory deu um beijo na esposa quando ela se despediu dele na porta e ela colocou seus óculos no rosto e saiu. Ele se jogou no sofá para assistir um pouco de TV e no mesmo instante a gata Sheila se arrastou para seu colo e ronronou quando recebeu um carinho atrás das orelhas.

"Somos só você e eu por agora, Sheila." ele monologou com a gata "Ei, você já esvaziou sua tigela? Eu sempre soube que seus momentos de carinho comigo são por interesse."

Uma hora mais tarde, Cory estava deitado no sofá quando ouviu passinhos descerem as escadas. Ele sorriu quando encontrou a garotinha no primeiro degrau, os cabelos bagunçados, usando um pijama e o rosto amassado.

"Hey, lindinha. Bom dia." ele falou como a menina arrastou os pés até o sofá e se deitou em cima do pai com a cabeça contra o peito dele.

"Bom dia, papai." ela murmurou, coçando os olhos sonolentos.

"Parece que tem alguém com muita preguiça ainda." ele fez cócegas nas costelas da menina e ganhou um risinho em troca "Acho que não podemos ir ao Central Park hoje por causa disso."

Melody se sentou sobre a barriga do pai e arregalou os olhos castanhos.

"Não, papai. Não to com preguiça mais. Vamos para o parque!" ela saltou de leve e Cory soltou um 'ouf' com o peso da filha sobre si.

"Acalme-se, baixinha. Primeiro nós vamos tomar café da manhã e vestir uma roupa."

"Waffles!" ela pulou do sofá e correu para a cozinha.

Pai e filha se sentaram na mesa da cozinha enquanto comiam o café da manhã preferido de Melody, waffles com geleia de framboesa e uvas no canto do prato. Ninguém nunca entenderia a obsessão por uvas de Melody. Cory bebia sua xícara de café quando Melody finalmente falou.

"Cadê a mamãe?" ela perguntou com a boca cheia.

"Engula primeiro." Melody fez como pedido "Mamãe foi trabalhar, princesa."

"E ela não vai ao parque com a gente?" ela perguntou, ficando tristonha.

"Não, Mel. Ela queria muito ir, de verdade, mas ela não pode faltar no trabalho." Cory deu um sorriso simpático à menina e ela assentiu e voltou a comer.

"E eu vou faltar a escola?" falou novamente com uma uva na boca, ganhando um olhar do pai "Desculpe."

"Hoje você não tem aula, esqueceu? E o papai tirou folga para passarmos o dia todinho juntos. Vamos nos divertir muito."

Ela finalmente sorriu e Cory sorriu com isso. Doía vê-la triste ou chorando, Cory fazia o que podia para ela estar sempre sorrindo, como um pai babão.

O canadense nunca havia se imaginado um pai, tinha medo de ser um até que a viu pela primeira vez. Durante a gravidez de Lea as coisas ainda pareciam um pouco surreais para o casal. Sim, eles teriam um bebê, mas a ficha realmente só caiu quando Melody nasceu. Cory se viu assustado. Era uma mistura de sentimentos exagerados. Ele tinha muito medo de errar, de não ser bom o bastante, de machucá-la. Ele não conseguia imaginar como ele, alto e desajeitado, conseguiria carregar um ser tão pequeno e perfeito. Foi tão assustador que a única pessoa que fez o canadense acordar e enfrentar tudo foi seu pai. Joe Monteith e Cory haviam feito as pazes pouco depois que o rapaz se casou. Ele apareceu na casa do filho uma vez, sem avisar a ninguém, vindo do Canadá e pediu perdão ao seu caçula. Claro que aquilo havia deixado Cory intrigado e surpreso, mas ele ficou feliz de estar próximo do pai novamente. Eles conversaram e Cory deixou escapar suas inseguranças quanto a ser pai. Ele estava atordoado, sem saber o que fazer, a ansiedade e o medo o consumiam. Joe foi quem o colocou na parede. Ele nunca esqueceu as palavras de seu pai.

"Meu filho, agora você está prestes a se tornar um homem, será pai. Esse medo é totalmente normal, afinal você vai ter alguém dependente de você, será um exemplo a ser seguido. Eu passei pelo mesmo que você está passando agora. Duas vezes. Quando Shaun nasceu, eu estava sendo pai de primeira viagem e meu maior medo era não ser o pai que ele merecia. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Nada mais importa quando você o vê pela primeira vez, seu mundo passa a girar em torno daquele pequeno ser e sua única vontade no mundo é vê-lo feliz. Você e Lea devem ficar juntos e aproveitarem essa fase deliciosa na vida de vocês. O medo existirá? Com certeza. Mas nada é maior do que a felicidade de vê-lo sorrir. Então aproveite. Aproveite muito esse milagre que a vida está dando à vocês e não deixe o medo tomar conta, porque no final você vai ver que tudo valeu à pena."

E Joe estava certo. O mundo começou a fazer sentido para o rapaz de quase dois metros de altura quando ele escutou aquele choro estridente pela primeira vez. Chorou junto com a filha quando a segurou nos braços, tão pequena, tão delicada, tão perfeita. Lea estava em prantos, como ele, e a todo tempo sussurrava o quanto ela amava a filha. O bebê pareceu reconhecer que aqueles eram o papai e a mamãe e parou de chorar. Cory só pode agradecer pelo presente maravilhoso. Ele sentiu que sua função agora era amar, proteger, cuidar daquele serzinho. Era um turbilhão de sentimentos inexplicável. Ela era a mistura perfeita de seus pais. A pequena Melody Maria Monteith.

Cory saiu de seus devaneios com o barulho da cadeira que Melody estava sentada se arrastando no linóleo. A garotinha foi até o pai e subiu em seu colo.

"Papai? Tá tudo bem?"

"Tá tudo sim, meu anjo. Tudo ótimo" ele a abraçou apertado "Eu te amo muito, Mel."

"Também te amo, papai." ela sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas "Muito muito muito muito."

Tudo valeu à pena.


	3. Zoo

O dia amanheceu relativamente calmo na residência Monteith. Lea dormia em sua cama ao lado do marido, as cortinas fechadas impedindo a luz do dia de entrar no quarto. Ambos os pais pareciam tranquilos, mas eles estavam cientes do longo dia que teriam pela frente e de que muito em breve eles teriam uma bola de energia em forma de criança visitando-os em seu quarto.

A calmaria não durou muito mais tempo.

Pezinhos cobertos por meias de ursinhos pisaram no chão amadeirado, correndo até a cama grande. A criança de sete, quase oito anos, pulou em cima da cama e em cima de seus pais, puxando o edredom azul marinho e os expondo ao frio típico das primeiras horas da manhã. Graças a Deus eles agora eram pais precavidos e se lembravam de toda noite depois de se divertirem um pouco, vestirem novamente suas roupas antes de cair no sono. Seus filhos eram imprevisíveis.

"Mãe! Pai! Acordem!", Melody exclamou. "Acordem! Vamos ao zoológico!"

Lea foi a primeira a abrir os olhos e gemeu quando viu os enormes olhos castanhos que a encaravam, acompanhados de fios de cabelos apontando para todos os lados em uma verdadeira confusão. Lançando um olhar para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira, a mãe viu que só eram alguns minutos depois das seis.

"Bom dia para você também, Mel", Lea resmungou, tirando alguns de seus próprios fios de cabelo dos olhos.

Cory estava começando a despertar com a movimentação constante na cama. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e não pode segurar o resmungo interior. Por que seus filhos tinham obsessão em sair cedo da cama? Por que eles não gostavam de dormir? Com certeza, Cory pensou, aquilo era totalmente da mãe deles! Cory não havia participado nem um pouco dessa parte. Ele não era louco.

Melody ainda estava insatisfeita com o pouco sinal de vida que seu pai estava dando - nada além de um leve franzir de sobrancelhas - e se sentou sobre seus joelhos no colchão, cutucando-o na bochecha.

"Papai. Acorda. Nós estamos indo para o zoológico!"

Lea riu para a tentativa falha de seu marido de se manter dormindo e esticou a mão, o cutucando nas costelas descobertas. Cory se encolheu em reflexo, finalmente cedendo às suas meninas e abrindo os olhos.

"Golpe baixo. É meu ponto fraco", o canadense falou com a voz rouca.

"Eu não vou sofrer sozinha. Acorde para a sua filha", a mãe riu e se inclinou para beijá-lo na bochecha. "Nós vamos ao zoológico, afinal."

"E alguém me deixa esquecer?" ele perguntou retoricamente e puxou a criança nos braços, lhe fazendo cócegas na parte de trás do pescoço, onde ele sabia que era seu ponto fraco. Melody se contorcia em gargalhadas.

Seria a primeira vez da família indo ao zoológico agora com duas crianças. O aniversário de Melody se aproximava e a menina escolhera como presente o passeio, já que ela amava os bichos e teria a oportunidade de mostrá-los pela primeira vez a Lucas. O menino de dois anos estava começando a reconhecer o nome dos animais e estava se tornando tão fascinado quanto sua irmã mais velha era, principalmente pelos jacarés. Eram os seus favoritos. Diferente de Melody, que sempre preferiu os felinos.

Seria um verdadeiro passeio em família, como os pais de Lea também estariam presentes. Lea também havia convidado Jon, mas o rapaz estava preso com o trabalho e lamentou muito, prometendo à Melody um passeio só eles dois como presente, já que a menina amava passar um tempo com seu tio preferido.

"Vamos lá! Vamos lá!", Melody gritou quando conseguiu se libertar das garras de seu pai, pulando para fora da cama e fora do quarto.

"Mel, não grite. Vai acordar seu irmão", Lea pediu, para logo em seguida ouvir um chamado manhoso do quarto em frente ao seu.

"Tarde demais", Cory riu sem tirar os olhos da tela de seu iPhone agora em suas mãos.

Lea suspirou, rolando as pernas para o lado da cama para se levantar e começar a preparar tudo. Por um lado ela estava aliviada que Melody era madrugadeira, assim ela teria tempo suficiente de arrumar as coisas com calma antes de saírem. Assim ela seguiu para o quarto de seu caçula e o levantou do berço.

"Hey, bom dia, carinha", cumprimentou a criança com um beijo em sua cabeça, o aroma de shampoo infantil inundando suas narinas.

"Mamãe. Mel", ele balbuciou em estado semi acordado ainda. Lea se deixou rir, seu garotinho era apaixonado pela irmã mais velha.

"Você já vai ver a Mel, amor."

A mãe estava colocando o menino no trocador para começar a vesti-lo quando Melody entrou no quarto, metade pronta também. Ela usava uma camiseta com a estampa de Winnie The Pooh, saia de tule e leggings pretas. Seus pés estavam descalços ainda.

"Mamãe, você trança meu cabelo, por favor?"

"Mel!" Lucas gritou ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

"Só um minuto, querida. Deixa só eu vestir seu irmão e em seguida me vestir", a mãe pediu, passando uma camiseta verde pela cabeça do filho. "Você pode ir pedir ao papai para começar o café da manhã?"

"Ok", a menina saltitou para fora do quarto. "Papai!"

Cory apareceu no corredor já vestido e bagunçou os cabelos da menina.

"Não precisa gritar, macaquinha. Vamos descer."

"A mãe pediu para você fazer café da manhã", explicou, acompanhando o pai até o primeiro andar.

"Mesmo? E o que a senhorita vai querer?", Cory perguntou quando eles entraram na cozinha.

Melody pulou para um banco no balcão e pôs uma mão no queixo, pensando.

"Waffles e uvas!"

"Por que eu ainda pergunto?" Cory brincou tocando o nariz dela.

O pai rapidamente preparou a massa semi pronta e colocou na forma para moldar os tão amados waffles para a família. Ele separou três pratos no balcão para começar a servir.

"Não se esqueça das uvas", Melody lembrou.

"Sim, senhorita", ele brincou. "Ok. Três waffles para o papai urso-"

"Três waffles para a ursinha", Melody seguiu.

"Ei, isso não é um pouco demais para uma ursinha?" Lea se pronunciou entrando na cozinha com Lucas em seu quadril. O menino se animou novamente ao avistar sua irmã. Ele foi colocado em sua cadeira alta usada agora mais raramente e sorriu quando a irmã foi dar-lhe um beijo.

"Continuando. Dois waffles para a ursinha, porque se ela comer mais do que isso ela irá importunar o papai urso com uma dor de barriga", Cory cantarolou.

"Ei!", reclamou Melody.

"E para a mamãe urso nenhum porque a mamãe urso só come frutas e iogurte com granola."

"Obrigada, amor", Lea o beijou nos lábios antes de seguir para a geladeira.

"E pro bebê urso, pai?" Melody apontou para o irmão.

"Oh, meu Deus. Quase esqueci", Cory dramatizou falsamente. "E pro bebê urso, banana amassada com mel e aveia."

"Eww!" Melody franziu o nariz em uma careta.

"Não faça essa cara, você amava isso", Lea brincou com a filha enquanto preparava o café da manhã do menino.

"Pois não amo mais", Melody disse feliz e jogou uma uva em sua boca, mastigando contente sua fruta favorita.

Depois de comer e Melody ter seus cabelos trançados, a família finalmente deixou o prédio em direção ao zoológico - depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Melody -. Cory estava atrás do volante, Lea ao seu lado e as crianças entretidas com um DVD no banco de trás. Quer dizer, apenas Lucas se entreteve, Melody constantemente quicava em seu lugar e falava sem parar por causa de sua empolgação.

"Nós vamos ver os leões, pai?"

"Sim, Mel. Vamos ver os leões", Cory respondeu sem tirar os olhos do trânsito. "Já avisou aos seus pais que saímos?" perguntou à Lea.

"E os tigres, pai? Vamos ver também?"

"Sim, mandei uma mensagem para a minha mãe. Eles vão nos encontrar perto da bilheteria."

"Hein, pai?!" Melody pediu mais uma vez.

"O quê, querida?"

"Os tigres!"

"Sim, nós vamos ver todos os bichos, princesa."

"Será que o Luke vai ficar com medo?"

Dessa vez Lea quem respondeu, se virando em sua cadeira "Hmmm, tomara que não. Mas se ele ficar, você pode falar com ele que está tudo bem. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Sim", Melody assentiu com veemência, em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas eu acho que ele vai ser corajoso. Igual eu!"

"Esperamos que sim", a mãe sorriu.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram até Melody quebrá-lo novamente.

"Mãe, as pessoas podem ter tigres em casa?"

"Hm, não é uma boa ideia, Mel", Lea riu com a pergunta aleatória.

"Por que? Eles parecem gatos."

"Mas é diferente, Mel. Tigres precisam de espaço para correr, caçar, eles pertencem à natureza. E mais, onde nós colocaríamos um tigre? Eles são enormes."

"Meu quarto é bem grande. Talvez..."

A mãe riu. "Não dá, querida. Tigre é um animal selvagem, e para se criar animais selvagens é preciso muito papel importante assinado e uma autorização bem difícil de conseguir."

"Ah. Ok", Melody acenou tristemente "Mas que seria legal, seria."

"Claro, até ele nos comer vivos", Cory falou e riu.

"Cory!", Lea repreendeu.

"O que?! Foi uma brincadeira."

Finalmente Melody viu a placa para a entrada no zoológico e se animou novamente enquanto seu pai manobrava em um estacionamento.

"Chegamos", o pai anunciou.

"Uhul", Melody comemorou e olhou para seu irmão. "Estamos aqui finalmente, Luke!"

Lucas não se importou em responder, ele continuou sugando contente sua chupeta e olhando sua irmã animada demais com olhos arregalados. A família se dirigiu para a bilheteria e facilmente avistaram os pais de Lea, claro que Edith estava acenando ansiosamente. Ela sentia falta de seus preciosos netos.

"Queridos! Maravilhoso ver todos vocês."

"Nana!" Melody exclamou abraçando sua avó. A mulher retribuiu alegremente.

"Como está minha quase aniversariante?", a avó perguntou. "Animada?"

"Super!"

"E esse garotão aqui?", Edith pegou Lucas dos braços de Cory quando Melody foi cumprimentar o avô. O menino não deu muita atenção ao cumprimento de sua nana, muito mais interessado nas estátuas de leão, elefante e chimpanzé na entrada.

Depois de todos os beijos e abraços, a família comprou as entradas, carimbaram suas mãos e então seguiu para o zoológico. Cory e Mark pegaram mapas na entrada para facilitarem o passeio, visto que o lugar era enorme e eles facilmente poderiam se perder.

"Certo, por onde vamos começar?" Lea perguntou depois de acomodar Lucas em seu carrinho.

"Leões!" Melody exclamou.

Cory olhou no mapa em busca da área dos leões, e para sua infelicidade era bastante longe de onde eles estavam, e no caminho até lá eles eventualmente cruzariam com vários outros bichos.

"Hmmm, querida, acho que vamos ter que esperar para ver os leões. Eles estão longe agora."

"Sério?", Melody fez beicinho. "Qual podemos ir agora?"

"Que tal alimentar as girafas?", Lea opinou, olhando no mapa junto com Mark.

"Sim!" Melody pulou. Ela também adorava poder passar a mão nelas.

Os seis caminharam através de vários espaços específicos para cada bicho e as crianças estavam amando o passeio. Lea franziu o nariz quando eles visitaram a casa dos répteis, ela sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna ao avistar todas aquelas cobras e os lagartos e os crocodilos. E para desgosto da mãe, foi a parte que Lucas mais se animou e gargalhou, encantado enquanto observava. Aparentemente seu garotinho tinha uma coisa com répteis.

O aquário foi o próximo e igualmente as crianças se encantaram. Eles alimentaram golfinhos, passaram a mão em arraias, viram as tartarugas marinhas e riram em contentamento com o showzinho particular que os pinguins davam. O único problema era o cheiro proveniente dali, então essa parte teve uma passagem mais breve. Em seguida eles viram zebras, elefantes, chimpanzés, pássaros e a parte favorita de Lea, a casa das borboletas. Cory gostou mais dos ursos, e ele contou à sua filha sobre os ursos do Canadá enquanto os dois observavam um enorme urso andando ao redor de sua toca.

A família estava andando para visitar mais um animal até que algo chamou a atenção de Melody.

"Papai, olha! Eles estão pintando o rosto!", a criança apontou para a pequena barraca onde um rapaz pintava o rosto de um menino da idade de Melody. "Posso pintar o meu também? Por favor?"

"Claro, macaquinha. Talvez sua mãe faça um também", Cory zombou, ganhando um olhar da esposa.

"Sim. E depois eu vou marcar o seu rosto. Com a minha mão", Lea devolveu.

"Eu estava querendo dizer que você faria uma borboleta, amor."

"Idiota", ela riu e lhe bateu no braço.

Eles foram para a pequena fila que havia se formado e Cory olhou impressionado como o rapaz pintava perfeitamente o rosto da criança como um panda. Melody esperou sua vez para se sentar e o rapaz sorriu para ela.

"O que vai ser, senhorita?"

"Você sabe fazer um leão? Não, não! Um tigre!"

O rapaz riu, assentindo. "Aqui vai um tigre então."

Depois de Melody ter seu rosto pintado em tons de amarelo, preto e marrom, Lea tentou persuadir seu filho a fazer também, mas a criança estava firme em dizer que não. Lucas achou legal no rosto de sua irmã, ele até tentou tocar, mas ele estava bem assim, obrigado.

A próxima parada foi o almoço. Edith e Mark ficaram com as crianças em uma mesa enquanto Cory e Lea foram comprar lanches para todos. Eles estavam na fila, abraçados, quando Lea olhou para cima sorrindo.

"Ela está amando esse dia", a mãe falou baixo.

Cory sorriu e assentiu. "Sim, está. Foi uma boa escolha de presente. Ela está crescendo tão rápido e eu me sinto tão velho."

"Awn, não fique triste. Você vai ser um velho bonitinho."

"Obrigado", Cory rolou os olhos. "Eu estava contando à ela sobre os ursos do Canadá e me bateu certa nostalgia quando meu pai me levava para acampar na floresta. Eu estava pensando-"

"Nem pensar, Cory", Lea o fez parar a linha de raciocínio.

"Ei, calma. Eu só estava pensando que a gente podia ir pra lá de novo em breve. Minha mãe sente falta de nós. Luke já está com quase três anos, ela não se contenta só com Skype. E tem o Shaun e as crianças. Eles devem estar enormes." disse Cory se referindo ao irmão mais velho e seus sobrinhos.

Lea sorriu. "Nós podemos ir lá, sim. Eu também sinto falta de todos", ela então deitou a cabeça no peito dele e recebeu um beijo no topo da cabeça. "Vamos marcar para o próximo feriado, depois do aniversário do Lucas."

Cory a encarou, surpreso. "Sério?"

"Por que parece tão surpreso? Eu amo ir para o Canadá."

"Você detesta o frio."

Lea sorriu para si mesma e abaixou ainda mais a voz. "Não se você estiver lá para me aquecer."

Cory também sorriu e deu outro beijo em sua cabeça.

"Sempre."

Depois que a comida foi consumida, eles seguiram para o passeio ao redor e viram mais bichos. Lucas chorou perto dos animais de fazenda onde os visitantes poderiam passar a mão e alimentá-los, mas se acalmou depois de dar uma cenoura a um filhote de coelho junto com sua nana. Melody sorriu amplamente ao montar um cavalo e acenou para os vídeos que sua mãe e sua nana estavam fazendo em seus telefones. O passeio estava chegando ao fim, e Melody ainda não tinha visto seus amados felinos.

"Agora são os leões?" ela perguntou, esperançosa. Lucas estava agora quase dormindo em seu carrinho e sua irmã estava ansiosa para mostrá-lo seus bichos preferidos.

Mark olhou no mapa, já que Cory atualmente empurrava o carrinho, e sorriu para a neta.

"Sim, Melly", Mark a chamou pelo apelido que ele lhe dera. "Vamos ver os amados leões e tigres."

Melody vibrou em empolgação e quase correu quando finalmente avistou o habitat dos felinos. Ela quicava no lugar enquanto apontava para o enorme leão preguiçoso deitado no topo de uma pedra.

"Luke, olha! Aquilo é um leão!" apontou com fervor. Lucas olhou brevemente antes de sucumbir ao cansaço, desmaiando em segundos.

"Acho que ele não aguentou, princesa", Lea acariciou a cabeça da filha e deu um beijo em sua testa. "Vamos ter que mostrar as fotos a ele mais tarde."

"Ou podemos voltar aqui!"

Lea assentiu sorrindo. "Ou podemos voltar aqui."

A mãe em seguida puxou seu telefone e registrou um momento em que Melody apontava para uma leoa branca vagando ao redor, um enorme sorriso enfeitando seu rosto pintado. Ela olhou a foto em seu telefone por alguns segundos, um sorriso próprio em seu rosto.

A volta foi mais silenciosa. Cory agora carregava uma exausta Melody em seus braços enquanto Edith empurrava o carrinho com o neto dormindo. A família foi então até a loja de souvenirs e Melody sorriu sonolenta quando seu avô lhe estendeu um leão e um tigre de pelúcia, em seguida colocou um crocodilo no carrinho ao lado de Lucas. Eles saíram do zoológico e caminharam até o estacionamento e seus carros, se despedindo.

O dia havia sido divertido e para Melody seu aniversário foi incrível. Cory e Lea, sentados nos bancos dianteiros, olharam para seus tesouros dormindo no banco de trás, felizes e exaustos, enquanto eles voltavam para casa.


	4. Soccer Player

"Mel! Precisamos ir agora, querida."

Edith gritou do pé da escada e soltou um suspiro, checando o relógio em seu pulso. Elas precisavam sair depressa se Melody queria chegar a tempo em sua primeira aula de dança, e a avó estava encarregada da tarefa de levá-la até que Lea saísse de sua reunião e fosse encontrá-las no estúdio de dança. Cory havia levado Lucas para uma consulta de rotina no pediatra e depois iria para o parque um pouco para que o menino pudesse brincar enquanto a irmã dançava.

A menina de nove anos veio descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus e ganhou um olhar de repreensão da avó quando pulou os três últimos, sabendo que não deveria desobedecer aquela regra. Até o dia que ela cair e aprender, os pais diziam. E o pior, Lucas estava começando a imitar a irmã, para insatisfação de seus pais. Ela vestia um collant preto liso e um short de helanca da mesma cor, junto com sapatilhas de dança que haviam sido compradas com tanto afinco. Seus cabelos claros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela havia colocado um moletom cinza por cima da roupa.

"Nós podemos mudar de ideia e ficar em casa se você preferir", Edith ralhou e Melody encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpa, nana. Eu não vou fazer de novo."

"Tudo bem, agora vamos. Já estamos em cima da hora."

Edith recolheu a bolsa da menina no foyer e assim neta e avó deixaram o apartamento, desceram o elevador e chamaram um táxi. Melody foi todo o caminho saltando sobre seu assento, ansiosa para sua primeira aula. A garotinha vinha implorando pelas aulas há bastante tempo, e enfim Lea e Cory cederam e inscreveram ela em um estúdio localizado na Avenida Broadway. Melody sabia que algumas das meninas de sua escola dançavam lá e ela estava animada para encontrá-las.

"Aqui estamos nós, senhoras", o taxista se virou na cabine sorrindo gentilmente para suas passageiras quando chegou ao destino. Ora essa, não era todo dia que ele transportava rostos conhecidos.

"Muito obrigada, senhor", Melody disse alegre e abriu a porta traseira para sair. O taxista e Edith riram e ela pagou antes de seguir a neta.

Melody parou na entrada e esperou sua avó alcançá-la, Edith segurou a mão da menina e a guiou para dentro até a recepção do estúdio. Uma mocinha sorriu atrás do balcão quando percebeu as duas novas pessoas no recinto.

"Boa tarde, como posso ajudá-las?"

"Minha neta está começando hoje nas aulas", Edith informou apontando Melody ao seu lado enquanto a moça acenava em entendimento.

"Muito bem, eu só preciso do nome dela para verificar em nosso sistema", a moça, de nome Delilah como indicava seu crachá preso na roupa, instruiu enquanto digitava no computador.

"Melody Maria Monteith", Melody disse antes de sua avó e ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar por cima do balcão.

Delilah ergueu brevemente o olhar antes de voltar a digitar. Melody também a encarou, ela estava acostumada a isso sempre que dizia seu nome completo. Ela abria a boca, as pessoas a encaravam. Ela saía na rua, as pessoas a encaravam. Mas Melody estava acostumada a dar de ombros também, esse era o trabalho do papai e da mamãe afinal.

A moça atrás do balcão finalmente sorriu outra vez.

"Vamos ver... Oh, sim, aqui está. Suas aulas são às terças e quintas, certo? Sua professora é a Madame Harrison."

"Sim, sim. Acho que minha filha já acertou tudo aqui quando a matriculou", Edith apontou. "Nós não estamos atrasadas, não é?"

"Oh, não se preocupe. Madame Harrison toma os primeiros dez minutos para as meninas se aquecerem, ela deve estar nisso neste momento", Delilah sorriu simpática. "Vocês podem seguir por esse corredor, facilmente encontrarão o estúdio e sua professora."

"Muito obrigada, senhorita", Edith agradeceu e guiou Melody naquela direção.

"Não há de quê, e bem vinda à escola."

Como Delilah havia dito, Melody e Edith facilmente encontraram Madame Harrison e ela sorriu reconhecendo Melody de quando a menina foi lá pela primeira vez. Melody devolveu o sorriso e se aproximou.

"Melody, querida. Bem vinda."

"Obrigada, Madame Harrison. Essa daqui é minha avó", Melody apontou e Edith sorriu estendendo a mão.

"Edith Sarfati."

"Oh, bem, sua filha se parece com você. Eu já a conheci. Me chamo Diane Harrison, é um prazer", Madame Harrison apertou a mão estendida e se voltou para Melody. "Querida, você pode deixar suas coisas naquele canto, eu vou apresentá-la às outras meninas. E avó, a senhora pode aguardar com as outras mães, se preferir."

"Claro, minha filha também chegará daqui a pouco."

"Tudo bem", Madame Harrison sorriu e voltou para suas meninas com Melody atrás dela.

Minutos depois que Madame Harrison iniciou sua aula, uma figura baixa de óculos escuros e cabelos em um rabo de cavalo adentrou o salão e tentou passar despercebida para não atrapalhar a aula. Edith segurou o riso observando sua filha caminhar até ela e se sentar ao seu lado, levantando os óculos para o alto da cabeça sem tirar os olhos das meninas dançando.

"Então, como ela está indo?", Lea cochichou sem olhar para a mãe.

"Muito bem, na verdade. Ela é boa", Edith cochichou de volta também observando sua neta. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, sim. Eu só precisei correr um pouco", Lea finalmente olhou em volta e percebeu alguns olhares em sua direção, mas resolveu ignorar. Ela estava ali para apoiar a sua garotinha.

"Muito bem, meninas, por hoje é isso. Na quinta-feira nós iremos aprofundar nossa coreografia e iniciar novos passos, por isso não faltem", Madame Harrison deu os avisos. "Vocês estão liberadas. Melody, querida, posso falar com você um instante?"

"Claro, Madame Harrison", a menina acenou e se aproximou de sua professora.

"Eu quero dizer que você foi muito bem. Precisamos verificar alguns pontos, mas logo logo você estará acompanhando as outras meninas impecavelmente."

"Obrigada, Madame Harrison."

"De nada, querida. Agora você pode ir, sua mãe e sua avó estão te esperando."

Melody virou a cabeça rapidamente, balançando seu rabo de cavalo no processo, suas bochechas vermelhas do esforço anterior, e sorriu ao avistar sua mãe sorrindo para ela e acenando ao lado de sua avó. Melody correu para elas e Lea a abraçou fortemente e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Hey, docinho. Você foi muito bem! Estou orgulhosa."

"Você assistiu, mãe?"

"Eu nunca perderia", Lea afirmou e piscou um olho para a filha.

"Sim, querida. Nós assistimos daqui e já é nítido o seu talento", Edith regozijou sobre a menina. Melody assentiu e disse que elas já podiam ir.

As três caminharam para fora do estúdio e Lea percebeu a menina quieta de repente. Elas caminharam até o carro de Lea estacionado e Melody pulou para o banco traseiro sem nenhuma palavra e afivelou seu cinto.

"Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa antes de ir para casa? Papai e Luke estarão lá pelo tempo que terminarmos", Lea opinou e viu a menina dar de ombros e olhar para a janela.

A atriz estacionou em frente a um café e as três rapidamente entraram e pediram pedaços de torta depois de se sentarem. Alguns paparazzi tiraram algumas imagens na entrada, mas Lea tentou não se importar e se preocupou apenas em descobrir a mudança de humor de Melody.

"Mel, está tudo bem?", a mãe perguntou e a menina deu de ombros antes de enfiar uma garfada de torta de chocolate na boca. "Você não quer nos dizer sobre a aula? Como é sua professora?"

Melody suspirou "Ela é legal. A aula é legal também."

"Apenas isso?", Edith questionou. Sua neta não agia dessa forma com novidades. "Apenas 'legal'?"

Melody deu de ombros outra vez e apoiou a cabeça em uma mão sobre a mesa, brincando com seu pedaço de torta. Lea ergueu uma sobrancelha e se inclinou para chamar atenção da menina.

"Mel, qual é o problema?", a mãe perguntou. "Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, não é?"

Melody encarou sua mãe por alguns segundos antes de assentir. Ela intercalou o olhar entre as duas mulheres e finalmente baixou os olhos novamente para o seu doce.

"Não sei se quero continuar dançando", ela admitiu em um quase sussurro.

Lea se espantou. Foi ela mesma quem insistira tanto nas aulas, e agora mudou de ideia? Aparentemente, não havia acontecido nada demais e pela expressão da professora, Melody havia se saído bem. Mas Lea sabia, com certeza tinha algo incomodando sua menina.

"Por que isso agora, querida?", a mãe perguntou, tentando descobrir o problema.

A menina encolheu os ombros e empurrou a sobremesa em seu prato, não querendo encontrar os olhos da mãe. Ela estava nervosa e com medo de chatear Lea pela mudança drástica, logo depois do esforço que havia sido tentando convencer ambos os pais. Mas acontece que agora Melody não tinha tanta certeza sobre a dança, antes parecia empolgante, agora era... Sem graça.

"Mel?", Edith tentou, chamando a atenção da menina.

"Antes parecia legal, agora eu não sei se quero mais", ela sussurrou, lágrimas encheram seus olhos castanhos.

Lea suspirou. Ela conhecia sua filha e sabia que se Melody não queria algo, então ela não o faria. Mesmo sabendo que havia sido escolha dela, algo em si disse que era apenas fogo de palha. Entretanto Melody insistira tanto que, de repente, não custava tentar. No entanto, parece que as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente.

"Melody, olha pra mim", Lea chamou e recebeu um olhar molhado e envergonhado da garotinha sentada a sua frente. "Você sabe que nós nunca te obrigamos a fazer nada que você não quisesse, certo? Você quis entrar para as aulas de dança, ok, nós fizemos. E agora você não quer mais, e está tudo bem. O que eu quero saber aqui é se aconteceu algo que tenha feito você mudar de ideia."

"Não, mamãe. Eu só... Eu só achei que seria mais legal. As meninas ficam me encarando, isso é um pouco desconfortável."

Lea deu um sorriso simpático para a menina. Mesmo com nove anos, Melody ainda não entendia o porquê de todos a encararem por onde ela fosse. Sim, era o trabalho de seus pais, mas por que olhavam tanto para ela? E para Lucas? Tanto Cory quanto Lea, mesmo acostumados ao preço da fama, não queriam fazer as crianças desconfortáveis ou insatisfeitas. A segurança e bem estar deles era prioridade dos pais.

"Tudo bem, querida. Nós podemos cancelar as aulas, ok? Não precisa ficar chateada."

"Mas você vai ficar brava", Melody fungou.

"Querida, eu prometo que não vou. Nem o seu pai. Está tudo bem, ok? Nós vamos conversar com o pai quando chegarmos em casa e tudo ficará bem. Você não tem que fazer algo que você não está confortável", Lea esticou a mão e ergueu o queixo da menina até encará-la. "Não precisa chorar. Nós vamos resolver isso."

Melody finalmente deu um sorriso fraco para a mãe e assentiu, limpando as lágrimas e voltando a comer sua torta, lambuzando o queixo com merengue de chocolate.

Semanas depois, Melody saiu do prédio saltitando contente e encontrou o pai encostado no carro em frente à escola primária. Cory ergueu os óculos escuros e abriu os braços para sua garotinha, imitando seu sorriso. Melody abraçou o pai e imediatamente empurrou um panfleto em seu rosto.

"Hey, o que é isso?"

"Leia, papai. Eu recebi isso hoje."

Cory abriu o panfleto com curiosidade e imediatamente seus olhos cor de uísque caíram sobre as imagens: chuteiras, meiões, cones alaranjados, apitos e bolas de futebol. Erguendo os olhos novamente, Cory encontrou um enorme sorriso mil watts que ele via muitas vezes no rosto de sua esposa.

"Papai, eu quero entrar para o Pee-Wee!", Melody disse animada. "O time de futebol feminino da escola."

Agora eles entendiam porque as aulas de dança deram errado.


	5. Sleepover

"A gente pode ir agora?", Melody já implorava à sua mãe pelos últimos minutos a fio, seguindo-a ao redor do apartamento.

A mãe teve que ser paciente. Uma amiga da classe de Melody, Emma, estava comemorando o aniversário naquele fim de semana e iria dar uma festa do pijama naquela noite com mais três meninas além de Melody. Era sua primeira festa do pijama, afinal, e Melody não podia conter a empolgação. Não era como se ela nunca houvesse dormido fora de casa, mas seria diferente agora, com apenas suas amigas.

"Você precisa esperar, Melody", Lea disse calmamente. Ela estava deitando Lucas no trocador para mudar-lhe a fralda, era uma luta fazer o bebê ficar parado e Lea tinha que usar suas habilidades maternas de mantê-lo quieto ao mesmo tempo que dava atenção à Melody presa em seus calcanhares.

Nada que ela já não estivesse acostumada.

"Mas eu já estou esperando há um tempão, mamãe", a criança choramingou. Lea revirou os olhos, o 'tempão' de Melody estava durando meia hora agora, não que ela fosse explicar isso à sua filha de seis anos que não tinha muita noção de tempo ainda.

"E você precisa esperar um pouco mais. Eu vou dizer quando é a hora de sairmos", Lea finalizou o assunto, vestindo Lucas novamente e o pegando nos braços. "Agora vamos descer, hora de almoçar."

Melody se sentou com seu sanduíche de queijo grelhado e sopa de tomate a sua frente, mas nem mesmo uma das refeições preferidas da menina estava fazendo ela mudar de humor. Lea alimentava Lucas com uma mistura alaranjada que Melody achava que tinha um cheiro esquisito, e ela mesma comia da sua própria salada com tofu. Foi assim que Cory encontrou sua família alguns momentos mais tarde, chegando de uma reunião com sua banda. Ele cumprimentou sua família com um beijo e encarou Lea com as sobrancelhas franzidas pela expressão carrancuda de Melody.

"Ela não pode esperar", a mãe sussurrou para o marido, que riu e esfregou seu braço gentilmente ao ouvir um suspiro.

Lea havia conversado com a mãe de Emma por telefone algumas noites atrás e elas haviam estipulado um horário bom para que Melody pudesse chegar lá, mas explicar isso à menina não iria adiantar. Aproveitando a oportunidade, ela havia perguntado a seus pais se podiam olhar Lucas naquela noite também, afinal não havia muito tempo ultimamente só para o casal com um bebê de quase um ano e suas carreiras no meio. Melody já ia à escola, mas Lucas ainda dependia de alguém para tomar conta dele durante o dia. E o momento veio a calhar, enfim Lea e Cory teriam um momento só deles sem as crianças. Eles provavelmente teriam um jantar, Lea só não sabia se seria em um restaurante ou algo caseiro. Mesmo que a ideia de poder sair com o marido fosse tentadora, a mãe queria também estar totalmente disponível caso Melody precisasse deles. Quem poderia dizer se a menina ficaria até o dia seguinte, logo em sua primeira noite longe da família?

"Hey, Mel. Pronta para sua primeira festa do pijama?", o pai tentou animá-la. Isso com certeza animou os ouvidos da pequena menina.

"Super! Nós vamos poder fazer um monte de coisas, papai. Vai ser muito divertido."

"Eu sei que vai. Mas agora você precisa comer toda a sua comida que a mamãe preparou, tudo bem?"

"Okay", e assim ela voltou a comer.

Lea encarou Cory agradecida, antes de levantar para pegar um papel e limpar a sujeira de Lucas.

Duas horas mais tarde, o que foi um desespero para Melody, Lea finalmente começou a dar sinais de que eles estariam saindo em breve. Ela arrumou a bolsa de Lucas com tudo o que ele iria precisar para a noite e em seguida entrou no quarto de Melody.

"Você tem tudo que você quer levar, querida?"

Melody se virou em sua cama onde ela estava arrumando seus ursinhos de pelúcia e sorriu amplamente.

"Sim! Eu já arrumei meu travesseiro e meu cobertor, mamãe. Eu também já coloquei o Sr. Teddy para ele não sentir falta de mim e também já me despedi dos outros ursos, dizendo que eu vou voltar logo para eles. Eu também vou levar meus livros de colorir e meus lápis coloridos e-"

"Ok, ok, princesa", a mãe riu de sua empolgação "Eu vejo que você tem tudo preparado. Pronta pra ir?"

"Sim!"

Melody seguiu sua mãe e irmão no andar de baixo e Cory sorriu ao avistar sua princesinha com toda aquela bugiganga para passar a noite fora com as amigas. Quando foi que ela cresceu?

"Seja uma boa menina, ok?", ele se abaixou na altura dela e sorriu.

"Eu sempre sou uma boa menina, papai", disse em um tom de 'duh' que fez seu pai rir.

"Eu sei. E divirta-se muito. Qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode ligar para a mamãe e o papai, não é?"

"Já sei, pai...", Melody disse impaciente. Mamãe não havia dito que era hora de ir?

"Tudo bem, senhorita. Eu vou deixar você ir para suas amigas... Mas antes eu quero um beijo e um abraço bem apertado."

Melody sorriu e pulou nos braços de seu pai, recebendo um beijo na bochecha e algumas cócegas nas costelas. A criança riu alegre e se contorceu para fugir das mãos de Cory. O pai a libertou e em seguida foi se despedir do seu caçula que dormia tranquilamente nos braços da mãe.

"Não pense que vai fugir, senhor. Como acha que eu vou descer com tudo isso até a garagem?" Lea levantou uma sobrancelha.

Cory levantou os braços e sorriu culpado, levando as bolsas de ambos seus filhos e segurando a mão de Melody. Ambos os pais arrumaram tudo dentro do carro de Lea e colocaram as crianças com seus cintos.

"Não se esqueça, Mel. Seja uma boa menina", Cory falou se inclinando dentro do carro para beijar sua menina uma última vez.

"Eu serei, papai."

"Tudo bem. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo", a menina abraçou e ele se afastou, fechando a porta traseira.

...

"Oi, Emma!", Melody falou animada assim que sua amiga, ao lado de sua mãe, abriu a porta da frente de seu apartamento.

"Mel!", a menininha de cachos loiros e olhos esverdeados estava igualmente animada ao ver sua melhor amiga finalmente.

"Feliz aniversário!", Melody imediatamente estendeu a caixa de presente que ela esteve carregando desde que saiu do carro, sua mãe atrás dela levando o resto de suas coisas.

Felizmente Lea havia deixado Lucas em seus pais primeiro, facilitando muito sua vida ao deixar Melody na casa de Emma. Melody havia sido impaciente enquanto seus avós a bajulavam sobre a primeira festa do pijama, mas a menina sorriu quando recebeu um olhar de sua mãe para ser gentil.

"Obrigada", Emma sorriu e abraçou sua amiga.

"Não precisava fazer isso", a mãe de Emma, Mary, olhou agradecida para Lea.

"Bobagem", Lea acenou a mão com um sorriso. "Melody estava empolgada por finalmente dormir fora de casa com sua melhor amiga, ela estava muito agradecida pelo convite."

Mary sorriu. "E assim foi Emma. Ela não estava mais se aguentando de esperar."

"Eu entendo completamente", as duas mães riram, em seguida observaram a reação de Emma ao abrir o presente.

"Não acredito! Olha, mamãe!", Emma exclamou, levantando o vestido de princesa azul para mostrar à sua mãe. "Eu vou ser a Cinderela!"

"É lindo, querida."

"Eu sou a Branca de Neve, então achei que você ia gostar de ser a Cinderela, Emma. Seu cabelo é igual ao dela", Melody explicou.

"Eu amo a Cinderela."

"Agradeça à mãe de Melody, Emma", Mary solicitou.

"Muito obrigada, Sra. Monteith. Eu amei o presente", Emma sorriu exibindo duas janelinhas nos dentes.

"Não há de quê, Emma. Feliz aniversário", Lea devolveu o sorriso. "Bom, eu preciso ir andando."

"Oh, claro", Mary assentiu. Ela recolheu as coisas de Melody que Lea lhe entregava.

"Mel, venha me dar um beijo, querida. Mamãe está indo."

Melody correu de volta para sua mãe e a abraçou apertado. "Eu te amo, mamãe."

"Eu também te amo, princesa. Seja uma boa menina para o Sr. e a Sra. Nolan, ok?"

"Sim, eu serei."

"E se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode ligar para a mamãe e o papai, tudo bem?"

"Eu sei", a menina assentiu se afastando da mãe.

"Ótimo. Agora vá e divirta-se."

Melody sorriu e correu para o lado de Emma, e logo as duas meninas desapareceram dentro do apartamento, suas vozes ficando para trás conforme elas conversavam animadamente. Mary encarou a mulher a sua frente e viu tudo descrito nos olhos dela.

"Ela vai ficar bem", Mary assegurou para a mãe coruja.

Lea sorriu. "Eu sei, só que é difícil a primeira vez", Mary não pode concordar mais. "Bem, meu telefone e o do pai dela estão anotados em um papel dentro da mochila, assim como os dos meus pais caso meu marido e eu não estejamos disponíveis. Se ela quiser nos telefonar, não importa a hora, está tudo bem."

"Pode deixar", Mary assentiu. "Mas acredito que a última coisa que essas meninas vão querer fazer hoje é falar ao telefone. Mesmo assim, eu aviso qualquer coisa que acontecer."

"Obrigada."

...

Mais tarde, Lea e Cory estavam juntos na cama, abraçados e envoltos apenas por um lençol fino. Eles haviam comido uma massa feita por Lea e compartilhado taças de vinho durante a refeição. O momento havia sido bem agradável para o casal, sem interrupções de seus filhos ou qualquer outra coisa. Era algo saudável para qualquer relacionamento e eles apreciavam esses momentos tanto quanto amavam ficar com seus filhos. Não que isso impedisse o casal de fazer qualquer coisa mais íntima quando havia necessidade, mas fazer simplesmente sem se preocupar com uma criança no quarto ao lado era muito mais relaxante.

"Eu senti falta disso", murmurou Lea com um sorriso genuíno enfeitando seus lábios, a cabeça sobre o peito do marido.

Cory espelhou seu sorriso enquanto alisava o cabelo da morena com os dedos, delicadamente. Seus corpos suados pelas atividades anteriores o mais próximo possível enquanto a cortina esvoaçava recebendo o vento fresco da noite de Nova York, o único som no quarto além de suas respirações era o dos carros nas ruas abaixo deles.

"Eu amo nossos filhos, mas eu também amo quando eles estão fora...", Cory disse e ouviu o riso de sua esposa. Lea concordava plenamente.

"Agradeça aos meus pais", disse a atriz, divertida.

"Sempre, querida. Seus pais são uns anjos, eles levam os netos nos momentos mais convenientes."

"Não podemos culpar só as crianças, Cory. Nossos trabalhos também levam muito do nosso tempo", falou enquanto traçava círculos aleatórios no peito do marido.

"Eu sei, Lee. E eu não culpo nossos filhos, é isso que se ganha ao formar uma família. Prioridades."

Lea sorriu e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você é o melhor pai do mundo, você sabe disso?"

"Sim, eu ouço isso quando faço waffles no café da manhã", brincou. Lea riu e concordou, voltando a deitar a cabeça.

"Como será que ela está?", a mãe perguntou de repente, sentindo o instinto materno levar o melhor dela.

"Ela está bem, amor. Se não nos telefonaram ainda é porque está tudo bem. Você não quer atrapalhar uma festa do chá, quer?"

Lea sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu seria condenada e receberia um choramingo de volta por atrapalhar na melhor parte da brincadeira."

"Nós sempre atrapalhamos na melhor parte, não importa qual parte seja", o casal riu de sua criança, até Cory apertar seu domínio sobre Lea "Mas eu tenho certeza que ela está bem. E você? Você está bem?"

Lea se mexeu tentando ficar mais confortável. "Eu não sei. Talvez..."

Cory a fez se virar até que ele estava deitado sobre ela, sorrindo enquanto a encarava "Será que eu preciso fazer algo para mudar sua resposta?"

Lea sorriu e concordou, mordendo o lábio. "Sempre."

...

Na manhã seguinte, Melody foi a primeira a acordar das cinco meninas e se espantou ao não reconhecer o ambiente de imediato, mas logo sua mente trabalhou corretamente e a pequena menina se lembrou que ela tinha passado a noite com suas amigas na casa de Emma. Melody então arregalou seus olhos castanhos quando se deu conta que ela havia conseguido, ela passou a noite longe de sua família sem qualquer problema!

Sua noite havia sido muito divertida. Elas comeram pipoca no quarto de Emma em um enorme cobertor no chão com travesseiros enquanto assistiam Divertida Mente. Em seguida elas dançaram, coloriram livros com lápis de cor e colocaram vestidos de princesas sobre seus pijamas para a festa do chá.

Melody havia amado cada momento, foi a melhor festa do pijama de sua vida!

Mesmo que fosse a primeira... Mas ela não se importava!

Cory chegou para buscá-la logo após o café da manhã, outro momento divertido para as cinco crianças. Apesar de Melody não querer se despedir das amigas tão cedo, ela sentia falta da mamãe e do papai e de Lucas. Ela queria vê-los.

E seus ursos! Oh, era hora de matar a saudade deles!


End file.
